Prisoner
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Dovchenko kidnaps Irina Spalko and keeps her down in his basement all for himself. This is a VERY dark story so if you don't like darkness or get offended by certain subjects then seriously don't read. Seriously explicit sex and violence. Enjoy if you can! Mutt Williams does appear :D
1. Kidnap

Chapter 1

Today was the day. Antonin Dovchenko was fed up of waiting around and just watching Colonel Irina Spalko. He wanted her. Not in a healthy way either. He wanted control over her. He wanted to touch her so badly that he had to grit his teeth when he was near her. She was beautiful, voluptuous and every soldier fantasized about her and her amazing body. He would spend hours after work just watching her in her office. She always stayed back after work. This would be the perfect time to take the plunge. He had it all planned out.

It was after hours and Irina was about to leave work. He watched her walk over to the cupboard in her office and get out her coat. He watched her flick off the light and grab her bag from the desk. Then he quietly followed her down the corridor and out of the front door. He waited until she was near his car and then he picked up the pace. Suddenly he lunged at her and plunged a syringe full of sedatives into her neck. She cried out in alarm and then fell to the floor. He picked her up and put her in the back of his car, then he drove home.

When he got home he took her down to the basmement immediately. He lay her down on the double mattress he had put down there for her. She let out a little whine as he put her down but didn't come around. He grinned in satisfaction and stroked her jet black hair. He leaned down and put his mouth to her ear.

"I'll have lots of fun with you, won't I Irina?" He whispered, laughing a little. He looked at her beautiful serene face. She had no idea what was in store for her. He just sat there watching her for three hours until she woke up. He wanted her to be awake through everything.

"Mmmm...where am I?" She murmured groggily as she woke up.

"You're in my basement beautiful and we are going to have so much fun together" He grinned. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Dovchenko? What do you want from me? Let me go!" Irina cried. He put a hand to her cheek.

"Ever since I first saw you, I have wanted you. I want your body, your beauty and everything else in between. You are mine Irina! Mine! You are on this planet to serve and pleasure ME and only ME. You will do as I say until the day you die!" He laughed.

"No! Let me go at on-" He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Shh, it's not up for discussion. Now, why don't we get started. There's something I want you to do for me" He said.

"I'm not doing anything for you" Irina said.

"I didn't say you had a choice" He grinned. Her eyes widened as he produced another syringe with muscle relaxants in. He injected it into her legs and waited for them to go dead. He unbuttoned her gimnasterka and revealed her bra. He ran his palms from her stomach up to her neck, paying particular attention to her bra.

"Mmmmm... they feel nice" He grinned. She looked away and stared at the wall. He grabbed her face and turned it back to face him.

"Look at me!" He yelled. She scowled at him.

"Why the hell would I want to look into the eyes of a man who is about to rape me?" She said through gritted teeth. He flexed his jaw and then slapped her violently as hard as he could across the face. She cried out in pain shortly.

"You know, maybe you need something to motivate you a little" He growled, getting up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one, took a drag and then pressed the lit tip onto her left breast. She screamed loudly, tears of pain running down her face. He held it there, pressing into her further.

"Please! Please! Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!" She cried. He removed the cigarette and stubbed it out.

"Good girl" He whispered, gently stroking her hair. He unhooked the front of her bra to reveal her breasts. He licked his lips, his eyes full of hunger then he leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the flow of tears steadily making their way down her face. He removed his mouth and pinched her nipple, making her gasp in pain. She didn't feel any pleasure, just disgust. He ran his tongue down her chest and her stomach, circling her belly button before reaching the top of her trousers.

"Do you know how long I have waited to do this to you Irina Spalko? Do you know how long I have wanted to run my tongue over every inch of your body, sleep with you, have you all to myself? We're just getting to the best part" He grinned. She whimpered slightly. He moved up and violently kissed her, biting her lip. She didn't kiss back. He slapped her across the face again, making her cry out in pain.

"Kiss me back!" He yelled. She looked into his eyes. She looked so frightened but did as she was told and kissed him back. He unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them down, along with her knickers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered.

"Because I love you" He said.

"No you don't, if you loved me you'd let me go!" She cried. He slapped her again, causing her to bleed on her cheek.

"Irina, I don't want to hurt you but you're making me. Just be a good girl!" He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Now, I'll be a good boy and I'll get you a little aroused before I go in" He grinned, moving down between her legs. He seperated her folds and rubbed her clit gently before leaning down to lick it.

"You have such a cute little pussy" He grinned.

"Please, will you just get it over and done with?" She asked.

"Very well" He grinned, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing himself into her. She screamed with the searing pain. Blood surrounded his hard erection as he started to move in and out of her. Tears of pain streamed down her face as he grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes. They were full of hatred, angering him. He moaned loudly as he pumped in and out of her, vowing to make her pay afterwards. It was a full two hours before he pulled out after coming many times. She yelped as he pulled out, blood flowing down her legs. He put her knickers back on and her bra. He slipped her gimnasterka over her shoulders but left if unbuttoned. He left her trousers off.

"Now Irina, you weren't a very good girl were you?" He grinned nastily, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Please, I'm exhausted" She whispered. He ignored her, revealing his pack of cigarettes again. Her eyes widened, filled with terror.

"No! No! Please! Please! Pleeeeeaaaaassseeeee!" She screamed as he came nearer and nearer with a lit cigarette. She screamed as he pressed it to her stomach.

"Please stop!" She cried exhaustedly. He removed the cigarette and pressed it to her chest making her scream again. He belted her across the face, filled with anger. He wanted to make her suffer. He punched her in the stomach twice. He smacked her in the temple making blood trickle down the side of her face.

"Please stop hurting me! What did I do to you!?" She cried.

"You made me fall in love with you" He whispered.


	2. Worsen

Chapter 2

It had been four weeks since Irina had been imprisoned in Dovchenko's basement. Every day he had turned more evil and had wanted to hurt her more. He would rape her whenever he wanted to, which was most of the time. He would beat her and torture her, just for his own amusement. He tried not to hurt her face too much though. He didn't want to ruin that beautiful face. The only nice thing he did do for her was get some clean knickers for her so that she could change them every day. He would bring her food once a week just to keep her alive and he would leave a glass of water in with her, which she would have to make last all day.

Dovchenko felt so bitter towards her. He felt he had to make her suffer for the fact that he had fallen in love with her and the feeling wasn't mutual. The fact that she was so beautiful made him want to hurt her more when it should have made him want to hurt her less. He had broken her down to the point where she would cower if anyone came near her. She wouldn't speak unless spoken to and she was so frightened. He had seen what he had done to her. She had gone from icy cold and seemingly emotionless to full of emotion and frightened.

"Irina, I have decided to liven things up a bit. I'm going to invite some friends over. Some I know some I don't but don't worry, you'll get to know them in time. I know they desperately want to get to know you" He grinned, winding a lock of her hair around his finger. Her eyes widened as she realised what he meant.

"See, it sure as hell isn't boring for me, holding you down and forcing you to perform every day but for you, I'm sure it's getting a little samey. Hmmm?" He whispered. A tear ran down her face. She was clad in her usual attire. Her gimnasterka left open to reveal her bra and her knickers, which were usually ripped off and tossed to the side anyway. She didn't feel any pleasure from him at all. It felt like someone was shoving a red hot poker inside her vagina every time. She didn't bleed anymore because her body had just got used to accomodating his girth. She could barely sit down. Her neck and chest were covered with love bites or 'hickeys' as he called them. The doorbell rang.

"Ooh! Looks like our friends are here beautiful, I'll bring them down for you" He grinned, grabbing her hair and pulling her in for a long slurpy kiss.

"Now, make sure you look your best sweetie, although you always do with your clothes on and off" He smiled, before going upstairs. She crawled into the corner of the mattress she lived on and tried to fade as far away into the wall as possible. She was absolutely terrified. What if these men were 'bigger' than Dovchenko. What if they hurt even more? What if their methods of torture were worse? Before she could think anymore the basement door opened and two men came down.

"Here she is! Now Irina, we've decided to be nice and we're just bringing them down two at a time for now okay gorgeous?" Dovchenko said.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful! Look at those eyes!" One of the men said.

"Her name is Irina and your names are?" Dovchenko asked.

"I'm Pioter and this is Petre" One of the men said.

"Okay then, well have fun with Irina here and she'll be pleased to do ANYTHING for you. Don't be afraid to hurt her, she's used to it. I'll leave you alone now okay? Bye!" Dovchenko said, before running up the stairs and shutting the door. Pioter and Petre advanced towards her, she cowered away into the corner, letting out a small whimper of fear.

"Aww sweet pea, don't be nervous, we'll be a gentle as we can" Pioter grinned, stroking her cheek. He unhooked the front of her bra and moved the cups off to the side.

"Nice tits" Petre grinned. They took one each and started to lick her nipples. One of them nibbled gently while the other tweaked between his fingers. They moved her down to lie on her back, still toying with her breasts. She looked up at the ceiling. She squeezed her eyes shut. Pioter took it upon himself to bite down on her nipple making her yelp.

"Pay attention beautiful, I want to see those beautiful eyes" He smiled.

"I know what will wake her up a little bit" Petre said, unbuttoning his trousers. He pulled his erection out and shoved it into her mouth. She let out a muffled cry and choked as he shoved himself down her throat.

"Good idea" Pioter said. Petre started to move her head up and down on his erection.

"Oh fuck! She has a nice mouth!" He moaned.

"Come on Irina, be a good girl and suck his cock" Pioter said patronisingly. She did as she was told and started to perform. Pioter moved down, kissing her stomach as he went, enjoying the scent and softness of her warm pale skin. The little choking sounds she made as she sucked his friends erection were adorable to him. Petre played with her hair and stroked her head as she fellated him.

"So beautiful..." Pioter whispered to himself. He pulled her knickers down and opened her legs. He gently licked her folds, occasionally flicking across her vagina or her clit. She tasted so good.

"Hey Petre, you should get a taste of this amazing pussy when you're done" He grinned, before going back down on her while Petre moaned loudly.

"Oh god she's so good! So good! Oh my god I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" He yelled before climaxing in her mouth. He made her swallow every last bit. Pioter opened her folds wide and licked her clit, getting faster and faster while varying the pressure.

"Petre, come down here and put your fingers in her while I lick her clit" Pioter said. Petre gladly came down to her pussy and slipped his fingers inside.

"It sure is a tight squeeze" He said. She yelped in pain, as he touched the most tender part of her body. It burned. Tears of pain streamed down her face.

"Is she crying?" Petre asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think so" Pioter said, in between licks on her clit.

"I'll sort her out" Petre said, moving back up to her face. He belted her hard making her yelp.

"P-p-please, g-g-get me out of here" She uttered to Pioter. Petre belted her again.

"Shut up! Now you are going to come for us! Whether you like it or not! We are not going to stop until you have an orgasm so you'd better start liking it!" He yelled. She whimpered and forced herself to moan as he went back down and inserted his fingers again. Pioter sucked on her clit. She tried to let herself go and just try to enjoy it just so that they would leave. His tongue glided between her folds up and down so fast that his tongue was a blur. She let out small moans. He kissed her clit, sucking it in every now and again while Petre pumped his fingers in and out over her g-spot. She finally came much to their satisfaction. Pioter went up to her face and pulled her mouth over his erection while Petre entered her. He was bigger than Dovchenko and it hurt so bad. It didn't help with the massive erection forced down her throat either.

They eventually finished with her and slowly pulled her knickers up, clipped her bra back together and adjusted her gimnasterka. Petre went on upstairs but Pioter waited back. She cowered away from him, thinking that he was going to hurt her.

"Hey, hey, I won't hurt you! You're so beautiful, I just want a kiss" He whispered, stroking her hair. She nodded and let him passionately kiss her.

"You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Take care of yourself, I'm sorry I can't free you" He whispered, kissing her cheek. He took one last look at her before going up the stairs. She fell back onto her mattress exhausted. Her vagina burned and she was sweating. Before she could rest, the door opened and two more men came down. She whimpered in fear, realising that she wasn't going to get any rest anytime soon.


	3. Saviour

Chapter 3

Mutt Williams was on exchange trip with his college in Moscow when he got the call. He was in his hotel room with some friends when the staff from the lobby phoned his room and told him that someone was on the line for him. He thought it might have been his over protective parents but it wasn't.

"Hello?" He said down the phone.

"Hello Mr Williams, remember me?" A man with a russian accent spoke back to him.

"Uh no, I don't, I don't really know anyone around here" Mutt said.

"Oh really? You don't remember the incident with the crystal skull two years ago?" The man asked.

"Uh yeah I do and I would rather forget about it. Look I think you have the wrong number" Mutt said.

"Oh no I don't. My name is Antonin Dovchenko and I have something that you might want to see" Dovchenko said.

"Dovchenko? Aren't you that thug who was always hanging around that woman? And the guy who beat up my Dad multiple times?" Mutt asked.

"Yes, well done Mutt. Now I just happen to have something very interesting in my basement right now. I honestly think you should take a look" Dovchenko said.

"I don't think so. I'm not falling for any of your tricks" Mutt said.

"This isn't a trick, I give you my honest word" Dovchenko said.

"Okay, I may as well come down and see this 'amazing' thing that I absolutely have to see but remember my Dad knows exactly where I am and he'll know exactly where to look if you try any funny business. Got it?" Mutt asked.

"Got it, meet me in the city centre tomorrow afternoon and I'll take you to her" Dovchenko said.

"Her? Who are you talk-" He was cut off when Dovchenko hung up. Mutt was rather bewildered. Who could he be talking about? And what did he want to show him?

Meanwhile, Dovchenko had retreated back into the basement where Irina lay asleep. He sat down on the matress and watched her for a while. He stroked her hair, admiring her beauty. She was so cold that she even shivered in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He looked at all of the cuts, burns and bruises on her body, smiling to himself. He decided it was time to wake her up. He lit a cigarette, took a drag and then pressed it hard onto her stomach. She woke up with a start and screamed loudly.

"Sorry to disrupt you sleeping beauty but we are having a visitor tomorrow" Dovchenko said. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. For the past six weeks he had brought about fifteen men a day into the basement to have sex with her. Some would torture her as well. It had got to the point where six men were coming down at once to 'play' with her, even women would come down to sleep with her sometimes.

"A-are they going to h-hurt me?" She uttered. He slapped her hard and painfully across the face.

"What have I told you about speaking out of turn!?" He yelled at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry" She uttered.

"Right, I think it's torture time" He said. She whimpered in fear.

"Aww don't be afraid sweetheart, you should be used to it by now" Dovchenko said. First he would burn her with cigarettes, then he would beat her with a belt, then he would punch her in the stomach repeatedly, sometimes he would break a bone or two and the torture would usually end with rape. He would make sure that she never got pregnant by punching her every day. She was in so much agony all the time. He had started torturing her with knives now. He would drag the knife across her skin to create deep cuts and would then cauterise them with a cigarette which was even more painful. He would suffocate her and strangle her to the point where her lips went blue but he would release her at the last minute so that she didn't die. The next day, Mutt met Dovchenko in the city centre and followed him back to his house.

"So what do you want to show me?" Mutt asked.

"Oh you'll see" Dovchenko said, opening the basement door.

"You want me to go in your basement? That's a horror story just waiting to happen" Mutt said.

"Trust me, come on, I'll go down too" Dovchenko said. Mutt wasn't too sure but went down anyway. He was shocked to see Irina sat there, blood soaked, covered in cuts and bruises in just her bra, knickers and gimnasterka. She looked so frightened of him. Her eyes filled with terror when she saw him and she had backed into a corner.

"Oh my god. Is that... is that Irina Spalko?" Mutt asked.

"It sure is, doesn't she look beautiful?" Dovchenko said.

"What have you done to her? Why are you showing me this?" Mutt asked.

"Well I thought I'd show you her because you hate her so much, I thought you might want to take some revenge on her, I saw you on the crystal skull mission, ready to beat her up but you got pulled up by that tree. You can live out whatever fantasies you may have towards her right here, right now. I've already tortured her non stop for over two months" Dovchenko grinned. Mutt was still in shock.

"You're a bastard fair play" He growled.

"She deserves it!" Dovchenko said. Mutt shook his head.

"Do you know what? I'm just going to leave you two alone together, but before I go..." Dovchenko said, moving over to Irina who sunk into the corner. He belted her across the face as hard as he could. Mutt jumped as he heard the yelp escape from Irina's mouth. He looked away.

"Just a little demonstration" Dovchenko said, before going back up the basement stairs and closing the door. Mutt went over to the mattress and sat down with her. He lifted his arm to smooth is hair down and Irina cowered away whimpering, thinking he was going to hit her.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you! What happened is in the past and I don't blame you for it at all! You were just following orders. My parents would feel the same. You definitely don't deserve this and I would never hurt you. I was going to in a fit of anger on the crystal skull mission but it's not in my nature usually" Mutt smiled. She smiled weakly back at him as a tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me" She whispered. Mutt reached over and stroked her cheek gently.

"What has he done to you eh? You're so beautiful how anyone could hurt you is beyond me" He whispered. She sniffed and burst into tears.

"I just want to get out of here, get out of the country! I never want to see Dovchenko or the KGB again. I don't like it there, no one likes me" She cried. He gently pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her.

"Shh, I'll get you out of here okay?" Mutt said.

"How? Dovchenko will never let you do that" Irina said.

"He doesn't have to know. I'll befriend him, make him trust me. Then eventually he will trust me enough to leave me alone in the house with you while he goes to work. Then I can take you with me back to America and you can stay with me and my parents. We'd be happy to have you" Mutt said.

"Thank you, thank you!" Irina whispered, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his cheek. He laughed.

"In the meantime, I'll try and make sure nothing too bad happens to you okay?" Mutt said.

"You have no idea what he does to me Mutt. He brings men down here every day to rape me and torture me... it's horrible" Irina said, looking down. Mutt was shocked.

"Wait a minute. He lets people rape you?" He asked. Irina nodded.

"He rapes me too, he makes me do horrible things Mutt" Irina uttered.

"Look, I'll protect you as much as I can okay? Don't be afraid anymore because I will free you, even if it does take time" Mutt smiled. Irina nodded.

"Okay, thank you Mutt" Irina smiled.

"I'd better go but I'll see you as soon as I can" Mutt said. He got up and moved towards the steps. He paused and turned around to look at her.

"Irina, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you most definitely do not deserve this. Don't let him tell you that okay?" Mutt smiled. Irina was surprised that he thought she was beautiful.

"Thank you" She uttered. He nodded and then advanced up the stairs and shut the basement door. Her freedom would come soon.


	4. Parents

Chapter 4

All Mutt could think about was poor Irina locked down in that basement. He couldn't bear to think of what Dovchenko and the other men were doing to her. He remembered the yelp that she'd let out when Dovchenko had hit her. It still echoed through his mind along with the fear in her eyes. He didn't know why but it almost pained him to see her like that. She still looked the same, she was still as beautiful as he remembered. She was obviously thinner because she hadn't been fed properly. He planned to treat her to her favourite meal when he got her out of there. His worst fear was her dying. She could die from her injuries, infection, malnutrition, dehydration, blood loss or Dovchenko could get bored of her and pull the trigger himself. He had to work fast.

Meanwhile, Irina was led on her back being repeatedly burned with cigarettes by a group of Dovchenko's friends. They loved to watch her scream in pain. Dovchenko came down into the basement to watch usually. He would laugh and tell them where to put the cigarettes.

"Can we put one on her clit?" One of them asked. Irina's eyes widened in terror. That would be absolute agony.

"No, I need that spot for other recreations" He said, smirking a little. Irina breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah? I see what you mean" The man smiled, nodding.

"Burn her nipples" Dovchenko said.

"No! No! Please! Please!" Irina cried. She watched as the men licked their lips while they unclipped the front of her bra. She wailed in pain as they each pressed a cigarette to her nipples. They laughed. One of the men pinched her nipples making her scream again.

The KGB had filed a missing person report on her. They wondered why she hadn't turned up to work for over three months now. Stalin was starting to worry about his fair-haired girl. Nobody became suspicious of Dovchenko. They hadn't found a lead anywhere and had eventually given up, presuming her dead. The case was closed.

Dovchenko had found her parents number and had decided to call them. He knew what they used to do to her when she was young and thought he would employ them. He had a spare room where they could stay for a few days. They of course, knew how to hurt her the most.

"Now Irina, we have two very special visitors coming tomorrow so I want you to make sure that you look your best" He grinned, stroking her cheek gently. She glared at him. This earnt her a slap across the face.

"I don't know why you hate me so much Irina! All I've done is love you! I should be hating you and in fact I do hate you! You made me fall in love with you, lead me on with your beauty and then dropped me, just like that" Dovchenko said.

"I never-" He cut her off with another slap.

"Save it for someone who cares you useless bitch" He said.

The next day, Irina's parents, Osaka and Aleksandr arrived. They knew exactly why they were there and they knew what was happening to their daughter. They were set up in the guest room and then Dovchenko took them down to the basement. When Irina saw them, she gasped and backed into a corner. She had never been so terrified.

"Here she is, your beautiful daughter" Dovchenko said.

"Hah! Beautiful, I beg to differ" Aleksandr said. Irina quivered uncontrollably as they came closer to her.

"So what exactly have you been doing to her?" Osaka asked.

"Oh you know, I beat her with belts, burn her with cigarettes, torture her with knives, rape her... that sort of stuff if you know what I mean" Dovchenko said.

"Oh no, no, no, you're being too kind to her!" Aleksandr said.

"You need to up the anti a bit, really make her suffer" Osaka said.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Dovchenko asked.

"Well, you need to push her buttons, make her feel worthless and horrible about herself. I mean we already did that but I'm sure you can bring up all of the bad past" Aleksandr said.

"Call her names, remind her of what we did to her all those years ago. Making her suffer isn't all about physical pain you know, you can get to her mentally as well" Osaka said.

"I see, thank you for your help. I shall leave you alone with your daughter to do whatever you would like. I don't care about her anymore" Dovchenko said. They nodded and watched as he retreated back up the basement stairs and shut the door. They advanced towards Irina and both sat on the mattress.

"Oh Irina, look at you, you've got so beautiful. I mean, you were beautiful when you were young but now... my, you've really developed into a beauty" Osaka whispered, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. Irina looked at her mother bewildered as to why she was complimenting her.

"Irina, the reason we came down here was because of Mutt" Aleksandr said.

"W-what?" Irina asked.

"Mutt found out that Dovchenko had called us and he found out number and called us himself" Osaka said.

"He told us what was happening to you and told us what Dovchenko wanted from us" Aleksandr said.

"We're working with Mutt to set you free, but to do that we need to play Dovchenko's game" Osaka said.

"You need to play along and pretend that we are making you suffer" Aleksandr said.

"We're sorry if you get hurt in the process my darling but, your freedom is the prize and I think it's worth it" Osaka smiled.

"T-thank you. Why are you being so nice to me? Y-you hate me so much" Irina uttered.

"We don't hate you" Aleksandr said.

"Over time, we have come to realise our mistakes and we hope that by doing this for you, we can repair our relationship and make up for all of the pain and suffering we put you through" Osaka said. Irina nodded.

"I forgave you years ago" Irina smiled.

"We would hug you but I think that would be a little painful right now" Osaka smiled. Irina laughed for the first time in ages. Her freedom seemed even closer now.


	5. Plan A

Chapter 5

Mutt was on his way to meet Irina's parents in a secure location where Dovchenko would never suspect anything. He couldn't bear leaving her in that basement for a day longer but he had to gain Dovchenko's trust. He arrived at the location shortly after 12:00 when he knew Dovchenko was at work. They were already there.

"Hello Mr Williams, it's nice to finally meet you after communicating over the phone for so long" Osaka smiled. He shook both of their hands.

"You too, so have you been to see Irina?" He asked, eager to know if she was okay.

"Yes we have" Aleksandr said, looking down a little.

"Well... how was she?" Mutt asked. Tears started to form in Osaka's eyes.

"She's in agony Mr Williams! Agony! I just want to get her out of there! He beats her, tortures her and even rapes her! Can you imagine how it feels to know that is happening to your child and you have to wait to get them out of there!" Osaka cried. Mutt lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I promise, I will do everything in my power to gain his trust! In the meantime, you have full access to his house when he's at work" Mutt said.

"Yeah apart from the basement" Aleksandr said.

"Wait a minute... aren't you supposed to be hating her too?" Mutt asked.

"Yes but... I don't think he trusts us" Osaka said.

"We haven't actually done anything to her in front of him, he may think we're bluffing" Osaka said.

"So you need to do something to her" Mutt said.

"What!?" They both exclaimed at once.

"I know it's horrible but just think of what it will accomplish! You can tell her that she needs to let you do it, she'll do anything for freedom and we will do anything we can to give it to her. Just one slap, that's all it will take for him to believe you. It's not real so you don't have to feel guilty and she will be grateful in the end" Mutt said.

"Why do you think this will give her, her freedom?" Aleksandr said.

"Okay, on THE day that we set her free, after you've given her the slap, I will take Dovchenko out during the day. I don't know, ask him for a tour of the city centre. Before he leaves, you will ask for the keys to the basement so that you can torture Irina while he's out. Because he's dumb and won't see any correlation between me asking for a tour and you asking for the keys. Believe me, I've seen this guy in action, he's dumb as a doorstop. I mean, the men he invites in there to have sex with her could be cops for all he knows! They could tell someone about it!" Mutt said.

"Then why don't we tell someone?" Osaka asked.

"Are you kidding? If the cops get ahold of this all they'll do is put him on a trial, possibly put him in prison for a little while but he could get out at any time and come back to get her" Mutt said.

"True, so back to the plan, what will happen after we get the keys?" Aleksandr asked.

"You will get Irina out of the basement while I put slip drugs into his drink that I will buy him from a stall. He will be sure to pass out and eventually die. They won't do an investigation because it will look like he just got drunk and died of alcohol poisoning, plus who is going to pay for a post-mortem? He has no one" Mutt said.

"And where will we take Irina?" Osaka asked.

"Hospital in the next city, if we have time that is... and then, I wanted to take her back to America with me, where she'll be safe, away from Dovchenko forever" Mutt smiled.

"We'll miss her so much, but we know it's best for her" Osaka said.

"Oh, I wasn't planning to just take her over, you can come too! I'm not just going to whisk your daughter away! I've contacted my parents and they've expressed strong concern for her. Irina can stay with us while you can stay in the bungalow in our garden" Mutt smiled.

"You have a bungalow in your garden?" Aleksandr asked.

"Yes, it's for guests but you can live there... if you want to that is" Mutt said. Osaka burst into tears and flung her arms around him.

"Thank you so much! You have saved us! Our old house is falling apart! We can finally be a family with our Irina again!" Osaka cried.

"Thank you Mr Williams, you have no idea how much it will mean to us" Aleksandr smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"You're welcome, Irina deserves to have her family around her" Mutt smiled. Meanwhile, Dovchenko was grunting as he finished up inside her.

"Oh Irina... you're good in bed when you are forced, I bet you're brilliant when you're submissive" He moaned into her neck. He forced her to moan and pretend that she liked it. He was starting to sexually torture even more. He had aquired certain toys from his local adult store and he would use them on her. Despite her best intentions, she couldn't stop her bodies natural reaction to being stimulated and she would often climax. He particularly enjoyed building her up and up but not letting her come to the point that her clit ached. He knew she hated getting pleasure from him so he would use it to his advantage.

"I think it's time we started our new torture" He grinned, pulling out of her and reaching into his 'box of tricks' as he called it. He pulled out a purple vibrator. She gasped and tried to pull away.

"No! No! Please don't make me!" She cried. He wrenched her legs open and switched it on full blast. He opened her folds wide and exposed her clit fully. He placed the vibrator on her clit as hard as he could and moved it around and around. She hated the waves of pleasure she got from it, she hated moaning for him but as hard as she tried, she couldn't suppress it. Tears streamed down her face. She could swear that she hadn't stopped crying once the entire time she'd been there. She was a nervous wreck.

"Oh Irina look, I think your little friend there likes it! I think we should double up" He said, reaching into the box again and pulling out another vibrator. He turned that one on full blast and shoved it inside her. Searing pain went through her but it soon faded as he reached her g-spot. She hated that he knew exactly where all of her pleasure spots were. He moved it in and out fast, making her moan against her will.

"Please stop" She groaned.

"I don't think your clit is saying that to me right now. Look how swollen it is!" He grinned. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Come on Mama, Daddy and Mutt, please".


	6. No Pulse

Chapter 6

Osaka and Aleksandr were down in the basement with Dovchenko and Irina. They had already spoken to her about the plan and she was overjoyed and happy to participate in whatever way she could. Dovchenko and Mutt had become closer, or so he thought. Little did he know, Mutt was getting closer and closer to freeing Irina every day. She had been down there for months now and he wanted to get her out.

"So what have you done to her today?" Aleksandr asked.

"Oh well, I had a couple of friends over as you can tell by the blood between her legs and I've mostly just been torturing her all day. The usual. Why?" Dovchenko asked.

"We just wanted know where we should pick up from" Osaka said.

"Pick up from? Oh you want to torture her as well! Go ahead by all means" Dovchenko grinned. Aleksandr and Osaka nodded and walked over to Irina. Aleksandr raised his arm and slapped her across the face in one smooth movement. She yelped and fell to the side. Osaka lifted her up and punched her in the stomach making her yelp again. They couldn't bring themselves to do anymore so they made up the excuse that they had better things to do than to bother with her.

Later on, Aleksandr and Osaka were having lunch in the kitchen while Dovchenko carried out his 'special' torture with his 'box of tricks'. They could hear Irina crying out for him to stop and groaning. They grimaced.

"We have to get her out of here! I can't stand seeing her like this any longer. I just want to get her safe and well again" Osaka whispered.

"I know, I'll talk to Mutt and see where we're at" Aleksandr whispered. The next day they met Mutt in the city centre. They told him everything about what they'd done to her and how they'd fooled Dovchenko into thinking that they were actually trying to hurt her. Mutt was pleased with this outcome and decided it was time to move the plan on.

"Right, I'll go to the chemist now and get the drugs. You go back to Dovchenko's house and wait until I arrive to take Dovchenko out of the house and while I'm there, you ask for the keys to the basement. You know the rest" Mutt said. They nodded and went their seperate ways.

"I'm so glad that we're going to free her finally!" Osaka grinned.

"I know! We'll have our beautiful Irina safe and well within a few hours" Aleksandr smiled. They went back to the house and waited in the living room until the heard Dovchenko's phone ring.

"Hey Dovchenko?" Mutt said.

"Yeah" Dovchenko said.

"Would you like to meet up? I need to do this project for college and I need someone to show me around the city" Mutt said.

"Oh yeah, I'd be happy to do that. What time?" Dovchenko asked.

"Uh, I can pick you up now if you want, from your house?" Mutt said.

"Yeah sounds great. See you in a bit. Bye" Dovchenko said.

"Bye" Mutt said, before hanging up.

"Whats going on?" Osaka asked.

"Oh just Mutt asking if I could show him around the city for a school project. You think you could babysit little Irina down there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could do that. Have you got the keys?" Osaka asked.

"Yeah, I'll give them to you when he gets here" Dovchenko said. Mutt arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Okay, all set to go?" Mutt asked.

"Yeah I just have to get the keys to the basement for Osaka and Aleksandr first though" Dovchenko said.

"Oh okay" Mutt said. Dovchenko threw a set of keys to Aleksandr.

"Those are the keys, look after them and don't let her out of your sight, she can be crafty" Dovchenko said. Then they left. When Osaka and Aleksandr were sure that they were well away from the house they unlocked the basement door and went down the stairs.

"Irina sweetie! We've got the keys! All we have to do is wait for Mutt and you'll be free!" Osaka cried.

"Really? Already? Oh my god I can't believe it!" Irina gasped in shock. Her eyes filled with tears of joy at the thought of being able to feel the warm sun on her face, the wind on her cheeks. Being able to live a day without being tortured. She threw her arms around them both.

"Thank you for everything! I appreciate it so much!" Irina cried. They laughed.

"It's okay gorgeous, anything for our little girl" Aleksandr smiled. She yelped suddenly as she realised she had moved too quickly.

"I think I moved too fast" Irina said.

"Oh look at you, look what he's done to you, my poor Irina" Osaka whispered, gently stroking her hair.

"When we get you out of here you'll be living a life of luxury, we promise" Aleksandr smiled. Irina nodded.

"A comfortable bed would be luxury for me right now" She whispered. They nodded. Meanwhile, Mutt and Dovchenko had just finished their tour of the city.

"I think that's all you need to see" Dovchenko said.

"Yeah thanks. Do you want to get a drink? I'll pay" Mutt smiled. Dovchenko thought about it.

"Yeah sure, thanks. Would you mind going ahead and just getting me a coffee, I need to use the bathroom" Dovchenko said. Mutt nodded, this would give him extra leeway.

"Sure" Mutt said. He bought the drinks and quickly emptied the already crushed pills into the coffee. He had crushed them before, knowing that he obviously wouldn't have time to do it there and then. Dovchenko came back and sat down.

"Thanks" He said, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. He grimaced.

"This coffee is revolting! What the hell have they put in this stuff?" He asked.

"I don't know, mine tastes weird too" Mutt said, pretending to be disgusted.

"I feel really strange all of a sudden... what's going on?... why is everything spinning?..." He trailed off as he flopped down onto the table. Mutt quickly tossed the coffee into the bin along with his and went over to the nearest shop.

"Come quickly! My friend! He's had too much to drink and now he's unconscious! I don't know what to do! Please help! Quickly!" Mutt cried. They rushed over to the table where Dovchenko lay. They felt for a pulse and looked at each other wide eyed as if they were preparing to tell some bad news.

"I'm sorry buddy but your friend is... gone" They said. Mutt pretended to be distraught.

"What!? No! Check again! Check again! He can't be gone!" Mutt cried. They checked a second time and still couldn't find a pulse. They shook their head.

"We'll call an ambulance to take him away" They said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy" They whispered. Mutt waited until an ambulance came and he was pronounced dead at the scene. Mutt breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Irina was finally going to come home.


	7. My Angel

Chapter 7

Irina awoke to find her parents and Mutt shaking her. Mutt had rushed back to the house as soon as the ambulance had taken Dovchenko away.

"Irina, sweetie, I'm going to carry you out of here now okay, I'm sorry if I hurt you" Mutt whispered.

"I-Is he dead?" Irina uttered. Mutt nodded.

"Yes, he's dead, you'll never have to see him again" He smiled. Irina burst into tears.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried.

"You're welcome sweetie, we need to get you to hospital as soon as possible" Mutt said. Irina nodded.

"Okay, please make sure that it's the one in the next city" She whispered. Mutt nodded.

"As you wish" He said. He gently picked her up, being careful not to hurt her too much. He knew it was inevitable because of the extent of her injuries.

"Here's a blanket" Osaka smiled, wrapping it around her to cover her up.

"Thank you" Irina smiled. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Mutt put her into Aleksandr and Osaka's car and they drove her to the next hospital. Mutt ran straight in and went up to the desk.

"Hi uh, I don't know if you speak english but my friend is in the car out there, she's been kidnapped for over six months now and she's in really bad shape" He blurted. The woman at the desk nodded and sent someone out to bring her in. She was given a room where they looked at the full extent of her injuries and did what they could to help her. Mutt, Osaka and Aleksandr waited outside until a doctor came out to tell them everything.

"Well, we've run some tests and they've confirmed that she has a broken leg, a broken wrist, three broken ribs, a fractured ankle, internal bleeding and a lot of other deep wounds and burns. We've got rid of any infection and put her leg and wrist in a cast. All she needs is rest and to be taken good care of and she should be fine in six weeks" The doctor smiled.

"Thank you, we're planning to take her back to America with us, is she well enough?" Mutt asked.

"Well we'd like to keep her in overnight just to keep an eye on her but you would be able to leave tomorrow with her" The doctor said.

"Are we allowed to stay?" Osaka asked.

"I'm afraid only one of you will be allowed to stay all night but visiting times are until 8:00pm" The doctor said. Then he left them to their own devices.

"Who's going to stay the night then?" Aleksandr asked.

"Would you like to Mutt?" Osaka asked. They both looked at him.

"Really? But you're her parents, don't you have more right?" Mutt asked.

"Mutt, you saved her, she feels safe around you, you should stay" Aleksandr smiled. Mutt nodded.

"In that case I'd love to" Mutt smiled. Osaka went back to Irina's flat and packed her essentials. She brought some pyjamas and an outfit for the next day with her.

"Here you go sweetheart, you can change into these" Osaka said.

"Thank you Mama" Irina smiled. It felt so good to here her call her that again. She changed and then Mutt tucked her into bed. Osaka and Aleksandr left at 8:00pm, leaving him and Irina alone. He went down to the cafe and bought her a sandwich, crisps and a chocolate bar, then he went back to her room. She was fast asleep with a small smile on her face. To see her content was like being given the moon for christmas to him at that moment. He hadn't seen her happy ever. She stirred a little.

"Mmmm... hello Mutt" She smiled.

"Hello Irina, I brought you something to eat" Mutt smiled. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you" She grinned. Within fifteen minutes of him giving it to her it was gone. She was so hungry.

"Are you full now?" He laughed. She nodded.

"Yes thank you" She smiled. There was a chair next to the hospital bed that he could sit in and he'd been given a blanket to put over himself. He remembered that he'd bought her some chocolates in the cafe.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to give you these" He smiled, handing them to her. She looked at them in surprise.

"For me? Thank you! I've never been given chocolates before" She grinned.

"No problem, you deserve them" He smiled. She opened them up.

"Do you want one?" She asked.

"Go on then, but you'd better have first pick" He laughed. She picked out a random chocolate and handed the box to him.

"Do you even know what that one is?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope, but it tastes nice" She smiled. He took a chocolate and put the box on the side. Irina lay down on her side and pulled the sheets over herself. She looked at Mutt. He was so handsome, with his warm brown eyes and inviting smile. She seemed to feel that she had a small crush on him. She knew it was childish and nothing would ever come of it but she liked to look at him for now. He looked up and caught her staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"What?" He laughed. She snapped out of her daze.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare" She uttered.

"Hey! It's fine, what were you looking at?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, I was just daydreaming" She smiled. He guessed that she didn't want to talk about it and didn't press the matter any further. She yawned.

"Go to sleep, I know that bed isn't very comfortable but I promise you I have the most luxurious bed for you at home. My mother has made it up all nice for you" He smiled. Her eyes lit up.

"Really? Your mother made the bed all nice... for me? I feel so bad now" She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was so mean to you back on the crystal skull mission and now you're helping me. I feel like I'm taking and not giving" She said.

"Just having you safe and healthy in our home is enough for us thank you very much and as for the crystal skull mission, one you were following orders that could not be disobeyed and two it's all in the past. That wasn't the real you, I just know it" He smiled. She nodded.

"Thank you for being so forgiving. I will do everything I can to repay you whether you like it or not" She smiled.

"Well, you can start by getting some rest for me then" He smiled. She nodded.

"Night Mutt, thank you for rescuing me" She smiled.

"Night Irina, you're welcome, sleep tight" He smiled. Then he watched her close her eyes and drift off into a deep sleep. He looked at her beautiful face. He could see that she'd been belted across the face many times because she had cuts and marks on her cheeks. He could see a gash on her temple and when she slowly stirred in her sleep, he could see all of the burns on her arms. It made him feel sick that someone could do this to her. She had done nothing to Dovchenko and yet he'd made her suffer unthinkable torture. He watched her chest moving up and down slowly and listened to her breathing soundly. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of women in his life. Her skin was so soft and smooth, her eyes were so pretty and unique, her hair was so silky and soft... she was just beautiful. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well my angel" He whispered in her ear. Then he decided to call it a night himself.


	8. Happier

Chapter 8

Irina was discharged the next day and they all caught the next flight to Chicago where Mutt's parents Henry (Indiana) and Marion lived. Irina was slightly nervous about meeting them again but she was put at ease by Mutt's continuous reassurance and forgiveness. She was sat on the plane next to Mutt with Osaka and Aleksandr behind them.

"When we get back home, I'll run you a nice hot bath" Mutt smiled.

"Mmmm... that sounds nice, thank you" Irina smiled.

"And I'll give you a haircut, that bob looks so beautiful on you" Osaka smiled.

"Thank you Mama" Irina said. They landed and got a taxi back to the house. Irina was hesitant about going inside but Mutt took her hand gently and helped her in. She was on crutched because she had a broken leg and her wrist was in a cast. Marion and Indy opened the door just seconds after they'd knocked. It was as if they had been waiting for them.

"Welcome home everyone!" They cried joyously. Irina grinned at their happiness. Marion looked at Irina.

"Oh my goodness! Sweetheart! Look at you! Your poor thing!" Marion cried.

"I know, I'm a mess" Irina said.

"Don't be silly, you look beautiful no matter what! Now come inside, I've got a roast dinner in the oven!" Marion smiled.

"You must be Osaka and Aleksandr, Irina's parents" Indy smiled.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, thank you so much for taking us all in, we really appreciate it" Osaka smiled.

"Yes, you have no idea how much we appreciate you and your son looking after our Irina so well" Aleksandr smiled.

"Really, it's no problem, would you like to see the bungalow?" Indy asked.

"Oh yes! Please!" Osaka grinned. Indy laughed and led them outside. It was beautiful and quaint.

"This is it. I hope you like it" Indy smiled.

"Oh Dr. Jones! It's beautiful! And just my style too!" Osaka smiled.

"Please, call me Indy" Indy smiled.

"Yes, sorry, thank you so much!" Osaka smiled.

"Yes, thank you, it really is spectacular" Aleksander said.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in. Make yourselves at home" Indy smiled. Then he went back into the house. Meanwhile, Mutt was showing Irina to her room.

"It's not much but I think you'll like it" Mutt smiled. Irina nodded. He opened the door and she gasped. It was light and airy with creamy sheets and beautiful oak furniture. She loved it so much that her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, really, you have no idea how much I appreciate everything" She choked.

"Awww sweetheart, you're welcome" He smiled, hugging her as gently as he could without hurting her.

"I've never seen a room so beautiful. It makes me so happy" Irina smiled.

"I'm glad about that. Now, I'll leave you to unpack and I'll run you a bath with lots and lots of bubbles" He grinned.

"Thank you" Irina smiled. Then he left the room. She unzipped her small suitcase and pulled out what clothes she had. She had a picture of Osaka and Aleksandr that she carried around with her everywhere. She placed it by the bedside wherever she slept. She had a cheap bottle of perfume that she had bought years ago but that was about it. She didn't really indulge herself that much because she had been made to feel like she didn't deserve to. She still felt that way even now. If she had money, she would spend it on other people or not at all. She unpacked her toiletry bag and put it on the dresser, then she pulled her empty suitcase off of the bed and put it underneath the bed. Then she sat down. It was exhausting being on crutches. Mutt came in a moment later and told her that the bath was ready.

"Would you like some help undressing? I can get your mother to do it if you'd feel more comfortable" Mutt smiled.

"No you're fine, as long as you try not to look" She giggled.

"Okay, I promise. I've got a couple of plastic bags to put over your cast's so you don't get them wet" He said. He led her to the bathroom where he'd lit candles and made a relaxing atmosphere for her.

"Oh wow" She gasped.

"Do you like it?" He asked. She nodded. He unbuttoned the cardigan that she had on and gently slid it off. He helped her pull her tank top off and take off her trousers. Then he looked away as he took off her bra and knickers. She managed to get into the bath by herself.

"You can look now, the bubbles are covering me up" She smiled. He laughed.

"Would you like me to stay or go?" He asked.

"I'd really like it if you stayed... if you don't mind that is. I'm sure you have better things to do" Irina said.

"I'd love to stay, would you like me to help you wash your shoulders?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes please" She smiled. The bath had a space at the back that he could kneel down in. He gently used a sponge to pour water onto her back.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" He asked, worried that he was stinging her wounds.

"No, it feels nice actually" Irina smiled, closing her eyes. He gently massaged her neck and shoulders making her groan gently. She felt so relaxed and safe around him.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but... you're really pretty" Mutt whispered to her. She was surprised.

"Really? T-Thank you. I think you're really handsome" She smiled. He chuckled.

"Thank you" He smiled. He filled a jug up and gently washed her hair, being careful not to get any water or shampoo in her eyes. She shaved her armpits and what she could of her legs. He finished helping her wash and just let her lie in the bath for a while. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water against her skin and the feeling of Mutt massaging her. For a little while, her body didn't ache anymore. Mutt continued to gently pour water down her back, knowing she liked it.

She got out after an hour. Mutt got a towel and wrapped it around her so that he could lift her out gently. She was as light as a feather. He set her down on a chair that they kept in the bathroom and gently helped her to dry off being careful not to expose her. He didn't dry her hair too much because Osaka was going to give her a haircut. He helped her into some pyjamas and wrapped a dressing gown around her seeing as there was no point in her getting dressed again.

"Thank you Mutt, you're so good to me" Irina smiled.

"You're welcome" He smiled, gently kissing her cheek. This surprised her a little.

"I'm sorry was that too much? Did I scare you?" Mutt asked, concerned that he had come on too strong or something. She shook her head.

"No, you just surprised me that's all" She smiled.

"Okay well, I'll get your mother in to give you your haircut okay?" Mutt smiled. She nodded. Osaka came in and sat her down on a chair. Osaka was brilliant at cutting Irina's hair into her favourite bob style. She used to do it when Irina was young, the only act of kindness she ever showed towards her daughter. She started to cut Irina's hair back into it's old style.

"You seem to have taken a shining to Mutt" She said.

"He's been very good to me, helping me out and giving me and you a home to live in" Irina smiled.

"Yes. He's always talking about you, I think he likes you" Osaka smiled.

"Really? What does he say?" Irina asked, a little too eagerly.

"Well, he's always talking about how beautiful you are and how different you seem from that mission you went on" Osaka said.

"That's sweet. I don't think he likes me in the way that I like him though" Irina said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Osaka asked.

"I don't know, it's just, he can't like me in that way, why would he?" Irina asked.

"Because you are a beautiful, intelligent and warm woman. He'd be lucky to have you" Osaka said.

"Thank you Mama but I don't think that's going to win him over" Irina said.

"You don't have to win him over, I think you already have" Osaka smiled.

"If you say so Mama" Irina said. She finished cutting Irina's hair and then they went out to the dining room where dinner was being put on the table. Irina had never seen so much food in her entire life. There were roast potatos, turkey, carrots, yorkshire puddings, everything. They all sat down and started to help themselves. Irina wasn't sure how much to put on her plate so she only had a little.

"Irina, give me your plate sweetie" Marion said. Irina handed it over and Marion piled up her plate with more food.

"Thank you Mrs Jones" Irina smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I want to make sure your fed well. We need to get you healthy again. Please call me Marion" Marion smiled.

"Thank you" Irina said. She wolfed down the meal. She was absolutely starving from not having very much food over the past few months. She looked up from her plate just in time to catch Mutt staring at her before he looked away quickly. She smiled to herself. After dinner they all went into the living room to watch some television. Irina curled up next to Mutt on one of the sofas while Aleksandr, Osaka and Marion shared another. Indy was in his armchair.

"Would you like a cuddle? If it's too much at the moment then don't worry" Mutt whispered in her ear. She nodded and let him wrap his arms around her. He pulled a blanket over them and she snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head gently making her smile. He felt all warm and snuggly, making her feel sleepy.

"Would you like to go to bed?" Mutt asked. She nodded.

"If you don't mind" Irina said. They said goodnight to everyone and then went into Irina's room. He tucked her in under the warm covers just how she liked it.

"Would you like me to stay in here for the night? It's just, I kinda wanna keep an eye on you" Mutt asked.

"I'd like that, I feel safe around you" Irina said.

"Where would you like me to sleep?" Mutt asked.

"You can sleep in the bed with me if you want to" Irina smiled.

"Okay" He said. He got ready for bed and then got in next to her. She turned over so that she was facing him.

"Thank you for doing this, you don't have to you know" Irina smiled.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. Now remember, I'm right here so don't be afraid to ask me for anything" He whispered, gently stroking her hair. She nodded.

"Okay, goodnight Mutt" She smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Irina" He whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Do you mind if I play with your hair?" Mutt asked. She shook her head. He started to gently toy with her soft, silky hair. She seemed to like it and a contented smile crossed her face. He felt all warm and tingly whenever he looked at her. He was always happier when she was near. He didn't know what was going on. It couldn't be love. Or could it?


End file.
